Big Tubbie
by Zina Nevirone
Summary: The Teletubbies were killed off in my last story, so new Teletubbies go into the Big Tubbie house to decide who going to be the new cast! Week 3 after about a year! Keep voting!
1. Week One

Big Tubbie

**a/n:Because I killed the Teletubbies in my last story I have decided to have something like big brother to decide which Teletubbies are going to be in my future stories. Here we go...**

9.15am:The Teletubbies enter the Big Tubbie House and find their rooms and unpack.

9.30am:The Teletubbies gather in the lounge for introductions.

A dingy yellow one with a hoop aerial stood up, "Hi, I'm Tartare Saurce. I'm from Sydney, Australia. I'm a Monkey Tamer. I absolutely love animals. My friends say I'm thoughtful and kind." then he sat down again.

Then a gungy green one with a spray can aerial stood up, "Hey, Babes!" then he glanced towards the only two girls, "My names Stinky, I'm from Boston where I clean sewers. People say I'm sexist and dirty, all I know is that I'm a sex addict." he also sat down.

A white one with black W.C. on his chest and a stick girl and boy aerial stood up, "IIIIII'mmmm Sssssignnnnnpppppoossstttt. IIIIIII'mmmm ffffffrrrrooommmmm Cccccaarrrrddiffff. IIIII pppppoiiinnnnttt pppppeeoppplllee tttooo thhhhee nnnnneeaarrreeessstttt tttoilllettt. IIII bbbbooorrreee eaasssillllyyy, bbbbuuutttt IIII'llll ddddoooo aaasss IIIIII'mmmm tttttooollllddd." and he sat down.

Then a brown one with a spanner aerial lay back and started to speak, "Yo my name is like totally Plop-Plop, man. I'm like a total Plumber from rockin' Tokyo, yeah man. I like totally don't care what you think, but I wanna rule the rockin' plumbing industry, man. And if you don't like it totally stay outta ma way. I mean I kick ass."

A greeny yellow one with a pound sign aerial started to speak, "I'm Wee-Wee and I'm from Edinburgh. When the advert came on T.V. I was like I'm gonna ging on that show, ye ken. I'm a tax-man and I've been tel'd I'm selfish, greedy, stubborn and bossy, but I dinna believe it."

A black one with a straight aerial started to speak, "My name is Pee-Pee. I'm a ninja from Hong-Kong. I'm violent, a black-belt, sexy and I dance."

Then it was a pink one with a lipstick aerials turn, "Hey, I'm Sunny and I'm a model from Paris. I'm sexy, girly, gorgeous, graceful and giggly."

Next to speak was a purple one with a rubber ring aerial, "Hello, I'm Tentacle. I'm a life-guard from Hawaii. I think I'm helpful, a good swimmer, fit, strong and hot."

A creamy white who started to speak he had Choco's Chocolate written in his aerial, "Hi, I'm Chocobum. I'm a chocolate maker from Norwich. I've been fat, piggish, loud and I speak my mind. I can believe that."

The next to speak was Turquoise with a daisy aerial, "Hello everyone. My names Flower Face and I'm a gardener from Madrid. I'm pretty, decorative, jolly and cute."

A light brown one with a pink cupcake aerial had his turn, "I'm Fatty Fat Fat Fat the third, but you can call me Fatty Fat Fat Fat. I'm a baker from Luton. I'm a bit obese, a couch potato and usually eat more in a day than I sell in a week."

And last to speak was a fiery orange one with a motor cycle helmet shaped aerial, "I think I might be...Oh to hell with it!" then he handed Tartare Saurce a piece of paper.

Tartare read out what was on it, "My name is Flame. I'm a motorcyclist. I travel the U.S.A. I'm violent, crazy, shifty, sly and drunk half the time.". By this time Flame was break-dancing.

10:00am: The Teletubbies are still in the lounge. Most of them are getting to know each other, except Pee-Pee and Flame who are having a dangerous battle.

"This is Big Tubbie! I have a gift for each of you in the kitchen! One of our rabbit cast, Dixie will give you your gift!" said a loud voice, Big Tubbie.

All the Teletubbies ran towards the kitchen. Dixie was waiting for them.

"Tartare Saurce, we have a golden hoop for you, Stinky, a green toothbrush, Signpost, a pointing stick, Plop-Plop, a plunger, Wee-Wee, money box, Pee-Pee, nunchux, Sunny, a pink camera phone, Tentacle, a whistle, Chocobum, a stick with dried chocolate on the end, Flower Face, a gardening trowel, Fatty Fat Fat Fat the Third, an electric beater and Flame, a lighter. These objects are your magic objects, you are to look after them properly. One at a time you may go and collect your object from the kitchen table. When you have collected your object go and sit back in the lounge."

The Teletubbies formed a line behind Flame and went and got their magic object.

10:30am: The Teletubbies had all got their magic objects and returned to the lounge.

"This is Big Tubbie! Your first task is to advertise your magic object! You have one day to get your advertisement ready and then you'll perform that commercial in front of the rest of the Teletubbies and the viewers. Your time starts now! Go!"

The Big Tubbie House has three art rooms, one music room and two computer rooms. The Teletubbies all headed for one of the art rooms except Flame who went to the music room.

"I think I'll do some break-dancing while I've set fire to my pants." In the music room he recorded a song which went like this:

Hot sensation, I've got that hot sensation! Creeping up my body, baby! Hot sensation, I've got that hot sensation! Feeling all around me, baby! Hot sensation, I've got that hot sensation! Yeah, man! HOT SENSATION!

Meanwhile in one of the art rooms, Pee-Pee was fighting with Wee-Wee over a glitter glue pen.

"I haed it first, Pee-Pee! Ye know eye did!"

"Yes but I want it! You've had it for ages!" "I just got it!" "This is Big Tubbie! Can Pee-Pee come to the diary room, please?"

So Pee-Pee had to abandon the fight and stroll off to the diary room.

In the diary room.

"How hard have you found living in the Big Tubbie House?"

"Very hard indeed. All the other Teletubbies are just to friendly, except Flame, but he's too drunk to get along with."

"So you haven't made any friends then?"

"Some have been trying, but as I said I don't get along with friendly people."

"So how long are you hoping to stay on Big Tubbie?"

"All the way to the end. I'm gonna win."

"Who else do you wanna win?"

"Probably, Sunny, Flower Face and Flame."

"Why should the viewers listen to you?"

"Because if I get outta here without winning I'm gonna kill every single one of you."

"Thank-you, you may leave the diary room!"

1:00pm:The Teletubbies have made their back-drop, except Flame. Flame has taken bucket after bucket of paint and poured it all over a curtain from the material box.

"This is Big Tubbie! Can Tartare Saurce come to the diary room!"

"Hello! How hard have you found living in the Big Tubbie House?"

"Very easy actually!"

"So have you made any friends yet?"

"Yes, I think they're all my friends, except Pee-Pee and Flame. Flame is too drunk and Pee-Pee is not very friendly."

"How long do you wanna stay?"

"I don't mind as long as I have fun!"

"Who do you wanna win?"

"I don't mind if I win, but it obviously means something to Sunny, Flower Face and Tentacle."

"Why should the viewers listen to you?"

"They don't have to, they do have their own will."

2:00pm: Tentacle, Flower Face, Sunny and Flame are in the music room rehearsing their advert. Tartare Saurce, Pee-Pee, Wee-Wee, Stinky and Plop-Plop were in the art room adding the final touches to their back-drop. Chocobum, Signpost and Fatty Fat Fat Fat the Third were in the kitchen gorging themselves.

"This is Big Tubbie! Can Stinky please come to the diary room?"

"Hi! How hard have you found living in the house?"

"Not hard at all, just a little hard to relieve the addiction to sex!"

"So have you made any friends?"

"Well just Tartare Saurce and Flower Face."

"How long are you hoping to stay?"

"Until I win!"

"So who else do you wanna win?"

"Well Tartare Saurce, Flower Face and maybe Tentacle or Sunny."

"Why should viewers listen to you?"

"Because I'm sexy!"

"Thank-you, you may leave now!"

5:00pm: The Teletubbies are getting ready for bed.

"This is Big Tubbie! Dinner is now ready in the kitchen!"

The Teletubbies ran into the kitchen for their dinner. They all took a seat at the table. Their names were taped to the back of their chair. Starting from the top of the table and going round clockwise this is where they were sitting, Tartare Saurce, Stinky, Signpost, Plop-Plop, Wee-Wee, Pee-Pee, Sunny, Tentacle, Chocobum, Flower Face, Fatty Fat Fat Fat the Third and Flame.

"Fatty Fat Fat Fat you're so fat!" said Flower Face.

"Well duh!" said Fatty Fat Fat Fat the Third.

"Well still you are so fat!" said Flower Face.

"Shut pup!" he said with his mouth full of food.

"Did you know that instead of Tartare, you were called brown. You would be Brown Saurce." said Flame, with a drunk tone in his voice.

"Would you kindly be quiet." said Tartare Saurce.

"Did you know how far a monkey can swim in five seconds?" Flame said, he obviously hadn't heard Tartare Saurce.

"I work with the animals, they don't swim!" said Tartare Saurce calmly.

"Yes they do and they can swim ten miles!" said Flame angrily.

"Those are penguins!" said Tartare Saurce angrily.

"No those are the ones that climb trees, monkeys live in the sea!" Flame said, "Did you know that I was born in Alaska and that I was blue when I was born!"

The next day at 10:30pm: The Teletubbies all were doing final touches to their adverts.

"This is Big Tubbie! Collect what you need for your advert and gather in the lounge!"

The Teletubbies gathered in the lounge.

"This is Big Tubbie! In this order can you do your adverts. Flame, do yours outside next to the swimming pool, Fatty Fat Fat Fat the Third, Flower Face, Chocobum, Tentacle, Sunny, Pee-Pee, Wee-Wee, Plop-Plop, Signpost, Stinky and Tartare Saurce.

The advertisements are all over and now it's time to vote! It's all up to you who are you gonna vote out. Put the Teletubbie you want in brackets and review without.


	2. Week Two

Big Tubbie

**a/n:I had some problems deciding which one to chuck out so this week I will have nominations. Two votes are not on the reviewing page because one of them is my friend's vote, so I got it in person, the other is also my friend but she forgot to put it her review. She's a crazy person!**

9:30am today: The Teletubbies are gathered in the lounge.

"This is Big Tubbie! The Teletubbie who is going out is STINKY! I am so sorry, say your goodbyes then get out!"

"No! This isn't fair! I'll miss this house most, but probably none of the Tubbies!

"This is Big Tubbie! Sorry but your time is up! Get out!"

Out on the stage Stinky was screaming.

"This is so not fair who voted me out!"

The host a hot blonde went up to him, "The two people who voted you out are Sage of Desire and Sandy Andy(not a fanfic name, my friend!)!"

"I am gonna kill them! You're gonna die!"

Back in the lounge.

"I can't believe he was voted out!" cried Sunny, "I was actually starting to like him!"

"I know you'll all miss him, but calm down!" said Tartare Saurce in a soothing voice.

"I don't miss him!" screamed Pee-Pee.

"That's not nice!" said Tartare Saurce in a firm tone.

"But at least that totally increases our rocking chance of winning!" called Plop-Plop from the back of the room.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" laughed Flame hysterically.

"What are you laughing at?" asked Tartare Saurce.

"There's a penguin swinging from the light!" Flame exclaimed.

"There is none, plus penguins don't swing that is monkey's!" cried Tartare Saurce, a little annoyed.

"I know what I'm talking about!" screamed Flame.

1:00pm: The Teletubbies were in the kitchen fixing their lunch.

"What are you eating?" asked Tartare Saurce, "I'm eating a tomato sandwich."

"I think I'm having a potato salad!" said Flame with a very drunk tone, he was actually eating glass, but no-one said anything.

"I'm having ham on toast." replied Sunny.

"Aye! So am I!" answered Wee-Wee.

"I'm having chicken soup!" whispered Flower Face.

No-one else answered him.

5:00pm: The Teletubbies were back in the lounge.

"This is Big Tubbie! The Tubbies up for nomination are the ones that have not been socializing! Chocobum, Tentacle, Fatty Fat Fat Fat the Third and Signpost! I'm sorry but rules are rules!"

"Oh no!" all the ones up for eviction cried.

**A/n: So you can either vote for Chocobum, Tentacle, Fatty Fat Fat Fat the Third or Signpost! Remember use your brackets!**


	3. Week 3

Big Tubbie

**A/n: Soz it's been so long since I updated!!!! I promise to update every week from now on!!!!!!**

9:30am today: The Teletubbies are in the lounge awaiting another eviction.

"I'm so nervous!" Chocobum exclaims.

"This is Big Tubbie! You are live on Tubbie TV, please do not swear! The Teletubbie to be evicted this week is-"

The camera zooms in on Chocobum's face, then Tentacle, Fatty Fat Fat Fat the third and Signpost.

"It would seem that we have a tie! Would Fatty Fat Fat Fat the third and Chocobum please come out here for a pie eating contest! The winner gets to stay in the Big Tubbie House!"

"Good luck!" Tartare Saurce waves.

On stage: There are two tables with three gigantic pies on.

"What kind of pie are they?" Fatty Fat Fat Fat the third asks, whilst licking his lips.

"Chicken surprise!" the slim blonde host smiles wickedly.

"What's the surprise?" Chocobum asks nervously.

"It's a surprise!" the host eyes glint evilly, "The first Tubbie to finish all three pies wins and gets to stay in the house!"

The two Tubbies take their places behind the tables.

"On my mark! Ready, set GO!" the host roars.

The two Tubbies each take a bite out of their first pie and cream spills out. Chocobum grimaces, but Fatty Fat Fat Fat the third carries on like any 'normal' person. Fatty Fat Fat Fat is before long onto his third pie, whilst Chocobum is still trying to swallow his first bite.

"Fatty Fat Fat Fat the third you are our WINNER!" the host yells.

Chocobum starts to cry. Fatty Fat Fat Fat beams in triumph.

"Chocobum you are going home!" the host laughs.

Fatty Fat Fat Fat goes back into the house smiling, leaving Chocobum behind.

"Who voted for me?" he cries.

"As it was a tie and you had a battle I cannot give you that information!" the host apologizes.

10:00am today: The Teletubbies are in the pool, Flame is doing handstands, pretending to swim with the 'monkeys', Sunny and Flower Face are giggling about Tentacle, Tentacle is showing off his diving techniques, Tartare Saurce, Fatty Fat Fat Fat the third, Signpost, Wee-Wee and Plop-Plop are talking about Chocobum and Pee-Pee is going round splashing everyone, so someone will challenge him to a battle.

"I can't believe he's gone!" Fatty Fat Fat Fat exclaims.

"What was in those pies?" Tartare Saurce asks curiously.

"Chicken surprise!" Fatty Fat Fat Fat sighs.

"What was the surprise, man?" Plop-Plop asks inquisitively.

"Cream!" Fatty Fat Fat Fat groans.

"Dude!" Plop-Plop moans.

"Tell me about it!" with that Fatty Fat Fat Fat got out the pool.

12:00am today: The Teletubbies are gathered in the lounge waiting for their next task.

"This is Big Tubbie! For your next task you must play the monkey/penguin game! Would Flame please come to the diary room?"

Flame, who is in a very awkward yoga position on the roof falls to the floor. Flames gets up, dusts down his biker jacket and walks to the diary room.

In the diary room: Flames lies upside down on the golden Big Tubbie chair.

"Because of your obsession of monkeys and penguins we are going to ask you and your friends questions about them. We will ask you the questions, and you will right the answer on the board beside you and they will right the answer on the board in the lounge. We will then compare your answers, if they are the same you will win a point. You need three points to get the luxury budget. We will ask you five questions. Are you ready?"

"Yep-p-p-p-p-p!" Flame answers.

"Do monkeys swim?"

Flame writes down his answer and the others write down theirs.

"Show us your answer!"

Flame turns his board around. It says, 'Yes!!!!!'.

"And yours!"

The Tubbies show their board to the camera. It says 'Yes'.

_It's nomination time, and up for eviction is Plop-Plop, Pee-Pee and Fatty Fat Fat Fat the third. Remember to put your review in brackets, (vote) or vote or vote._

**A/n: I updated!!!!! Yay me!!!! claps hands Please vote!!!!**


End file.
